


Raiding Bev's Fridge

by hillbader



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Eating Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, binge eating, fat kink, fat richie, fat richie tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbader/pseuds/hillbader
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to Bev's dinner party.Richie ate a small portion because he promised Eddie to behave, and he and Eddie would go to McDonalds on their way home. Then the weather changes and they're stuck at Bev's place for the night.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Raiding Bev's Fridge

They'd gone to Bev's dinner party, Richie and Eddie. Richie had promised Eddie he'd behave himself. Would take only a small portion.  
At 600 lbs, that was easier said than done.

But he did it, because Eddie had promised him he'd let him order anything he wanted at McDonalds on their way back home.

Unfortunately, the weather had taken a turn for the worse, and they were now stuck having to sleep at Bev's place for the night.  
Eddie had honestly fallen asleep almost immediately.  
But Richie still lay awake at around 3 am.  
It was a small bed, so Eddie slept on the couch in the guest room, while Richie slept on the bed.

Another hour later, he groaned.  
He was hungry. So hungry.  
. . Surely Bev wouldn't mind if he went down for a light snack. Right?  
He got up, making sure to be silent so he wouldn't wake Eddie, before very silently walking downstairs.  
He was entirely out of breath once he was downstairs, taking a moment to catch his breath, before making his way over to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge.  
His mouth watered at what he saw.

Deserts, leftovers from last nights dinner.  
He pulled everything out, placing them down on the kitchen table. He started with the deserts, because god.. chocolate cake.  
He took about 3 pieces of those, using a fork to shovel large bites into his mouth.  
Second, he moved on to the chicken legs and wings, which he just grabbed with his hand, tearing off large chunks using his teeth, letting out a pleasured moan at finally eating something. It wasn't enough, though.  
He needed m o r e.  
Maybe some more cake.  
Yeah, some more cake.  
Definitely some more cake.  
This time, instead of a fork, he used his hands, picking up a slice of cake and cramming a large bite inside of his mouth, wiping his hands on his shirt once he'd finished it. What else? There'd been spareribs.  
He opened the fridge again, pulling out a tray of spareribs. He paused though, when he heard a sound coming from the stairs, followed by a familiar voice saying his name.

" . . Uuuuh, hey Eds." A nervous laugh.

"Rich.. what are you doing?" Eddie sighed, casting a glance at Richie, noting how his face and shirt were covered in chocolate and grease.

" . . I'm, uh, I'm having a snack."

"A snack, huh? You sure you're not emptying out Bev's entire fridge?"

Richie looked down, which caused Eddie to sigh softly. "It's okay, Rich. I'm not mad."

"You're just disappointed."

"I didn't say that." Eddie walked over to him, hooking a finger under Richie's chin and making him look up at him, before pressing a soft kiss against his sticky lips.

Richie relaxed a little, returning the soft kiss.  
"I was just hungry.."

"I know, Rich.  
Are you still hungry?"

Richie just nodded.

"In that case, let's grab you some more, shall we?" Eddie smiles, nudging his head towards the spareribs. "Dig in, honey," he said, trailing a finger over Richie's bloated cheek. "Let me watch, though. You know how much I love to watch you eat."

That caused Richie to smirk just a little, before his sticky hand reached out for a sparerib, teeth pulling off a large chunk of the meat, chewing, swallowing, then burping a little, which caused Eddie to shudder a little.

Richie licked his lips clean, reaching for another sparerib, and when all the spareribs were gone, he wiped his fingers clean on his shirt, before finishing off the rest of the chocolate cake.

"You're so determined when you eat, honey," Eddie practically moaned. "So determined.  
And so hot."

"Bet you say that to all the boys," the fat man cooed, burping again. "Hand me some more food from the fridge."

Eddie pulled open the fridge, taking out a spray can of whipped cream.  
And Richie put it to his mouth, spraying, gulping, spraying, gulping, until the entire thing was empty. And still, he felt hungry.

"Maybe some of those tiny pastries Bev made," Richie suggested. Eddie pulled those out of the fridge, and Richie stuffed five in his mouth, chewing, swallowing, burping, then stuffing five more inside.

"Starting to feel a little full now," Richie said, letting out small burps as he spoke.

"Need some desert, though."

"There's apple pie?" Eddie offered.  
"Good enough."

Eddie handed it over, and Richie devoured the entire thing in less than 10 minutes, letting out a loud burp, along with a hiccup, once he was done. His shirt was now clinging to his skin, ripping at the seams a little.

"I'm just gonna *hiccup, burp* crash on the couch here *hiccup, burp*."

He waddled towards the couch, practically letting himself fall down on it, the couch letting out loud, groaning protests.

Richie was like a beached whale, letting out a labored breath, a hiccup, and another burp.

Eddie cleaned up the kitchen, watching Richie for a moment, until Richie fell asleep.  
Then he went back upstairs, getting into bed, and falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My second kink fic 😁


End file.
